


Красивая

by guanacodima



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Swearing, Yuri's Unrequited Crush, because it's yura, well actually here it's yulya but anyway
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanacodima/pseuds/guanacodima
Summary: А Юля, пожалуй, всё-таки дура.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, onesided!Yuri Plisetsky/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 8





	Красивая

**Author's Note:**

> оно само, честно. я не знаю, как, и не знаю, зачем, но вот

У Юли волосы длинные, светлым водопадом ниспадающие до середины лопаток — совсем как когда-то у Вики. А еще тонкие ноги-спички с явственно проступающими мускулами, злющие зелёные глаза и грудь, стремительно уходящая в минус (и спасибо ей, пусть так аэродинамичненько всё и остаётся, не надо нам бидонов как у некоторых старпёрок).

У Юри же всё наоборот. Волосы короткие и растрёпанные, глаза карие, добрые и искристые, грудь четко очерчена, даже когда она перетягивает её спортивными лифчиками и костюмами, ноги крепкие и сбитые, хоть и длинно-изящные (и красивые до ужаса). Она вся такая: красивая до ужаса. Только хуй Юля это кому-нибудь скажет. Тем более, что и без неё найдутся желающие, чтоб блядской Вике с её отсутствующим фильтром между думалкой и языком чихалось.

Блядская Вика и впрямь чихает, и Юля аж дёргается всем телом. Мысли она, что ль, читает. С неё станется, как будто мало Юле понимающих взглядов от Бабича и Геши.

К слову, о последних, что-то они дохуя долго около кацудонихи тусуются сегодня. Не то чтобы Юля ревновала. Во-первых, было бы к кому, а во-вторых, было бы зачем. В отличии от всех остальных, у Юли есть абсолютный карт-бланш на внимание Юри, по полтора часа каждый будний день. У них официальные частные занятия, правда, кто с кем занимается, никто никогда не оговаривал, но им и так хорошо, храни господь Янину Алексеевну за эту ебанутую идею. Идея, кстати, может и ебанутая, но работает на ура, и Юля, и Юри из этих полутора часов каждый раз что-то новое выносят. Юля, например, из недавнего, охренительную дорожку шагов в короткой программе и чёткое осознание того, что ни капельки она не ревнует. Особенно к блядской Вике. Смысла нет. У них любовь до гроба и мультяшные сердечки в глазах, куда тут с какой ревностью влезать. Только радоваться и периодически радостно поблёвывать от сахарности. Кроме шуток. Юля правда рада, без сарказма и всего прочего. Но, опять же, хуй кому она это скажет. (Кроме Беки. Бека могила.)

Бека могила и Юри тоже могила, Юлина так точно. Сколько ж можно-то, ну в кого ты такая красивая, ну кто так руками во время разговора делает, кто тебе эти руки вообще разрешил, и смех этот с глазами зажмуренными, нельзя такой быть, аж злость берет. Ещё и эти двое из ларца драматичные с лица рядом оттеняют. Кстати, пусть идут на хуй.

— Кстати, идите-ка вы нахуй, — подъехала к ним наконец Юля. — Вы-вы, Миха, нечего тут глазами голубыми невинно хлопать. Бери Жеку и катитесь в свой угол, только кацудониху отвлекать и горазды.

— Я не Жека, я Геша, — _Хуеша_.

— Вы, Евгения, завалите ебало и скользите в жопу, а? По-хорошему пока прошу, пиздуйте оба отсюда. Дайте человеку откатать. Вы её лицо вообще видели? Вы ж ей продохнуть не даете, а она слишком вежливая, чтобы вас послать, — несколько перегибая прогнала их Юля и, обращаясь уже к Юри (так, на всякий), спросила: — You're good?

— Yeah. All thanks to you, my knight in shining armor, — она еще и подмигивает, пиздец, Юле пиздец, и вообще пиздец, и Никифоровой особый пиздец, она же с этим _живёт_.

— This is too cheap, katsudon, I’m not your balding girlfriend, — к сожалению или к счастью, — your nervous tick won't work. Just skate your fucking self-centred program and let me finally do mine. Вакаримас?

— _Wakarimasu_ , — и опять подмигнула, пиздец, куда вешать табличку о запрете дерганий одним глазом на катке.

Юля несколько неловко кивнула и лениво подъехала к откинувшейся на бортик Вике:

— Никифорова, вот скажи, каково жить, зная, что ты создала монстра?

— Честно? Несколько пугающе. Но, в то же время, я еще никогда так увлекательно и приятно не проводила вечера.

— Избавь меня от подробностей вашей личной ебли, мне и той камасутры, что вы на льду устраиваете, хватает.

— Кто о чём, а подростки о сексе. Я про разговоры, Юленька. Взрослые иногда так делают, открывают рты и разговаривают разговоры, — издевательски протянула Вика.

— Не пизди мне тут, я знаю, что ты в виду имела.

— Что ж ты так ругаешься, как сапожник стала, а ведь такая милая девочка была. Не ребенок, а чистый ангел, триксели только так хуяривший. Куда это всё делось?..

— Триксель делся в произвольную, вместе с сальховом, который из вас, старпёрок, никто даже прыгнуть не может, — хотя его вообще сейчас никто из женщин прыгнуть не может, только Юля с Бекой (Бека охуенная, какая же Бека охуенная, Юля уже говорила, что Бека охуенная?).

— Вот дорастешь до наших лет, и посмотрим, сможешь ли ты хотя бы триксель сохранить, — подколола Вика, а потом как-то грустно добавила: — Я вот не смогла.

— Ты вообще уже на пенсии по логике должна быть, так что любой твой прыжок — подвиг, — пробубнила Юля.

— Ты это меня сейчас похвалила?

— Ой, только не надо тут бровей поднимать, не такая я и агристая, если не бесить. И вообще, вали к своей свиной котлете, вон она тебе машет, — а то у Юли уже в горле перехватывает, спалиться только не хватало.

Оно, наверное, хорошо, что сейчас приёбнуло, а не позже. Сейчас можно на правах ребенка заваливаться в их с Викой квартиру, тырить те немногочисленные вкусняхи, что Никифорова разрешает держать дома и, развалившись с собакеном на диване, смотреть, как Юри мастерски проходит очередную японскую хрень на своей пиэске. У Юли самой никогда приставки не было, было некогда, да и вообще. Дорого шибко. А тут вон, заинтересовалась. Юри ей даже иногда поиграть даёт. Ну или они вместе. Вместе круто. И Никифорова не лезет.

Короче, хорошо, что сейчас. К тому же, сейчас тренировки, думать обо всем этом времени нет, загоняться, следовательно, тоже. Зато можно быть рядом и, как говорит Миха, расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Все путём. А через недельку на предмировые сборы к Янке приедет Бека, и Юле вообще будет похуй на всё. Потому что Бека охуенная и лучшее, что в Юлиной жизни случалось. Она, может, и не такая невъебенно красивая, как некоторые японки (хотя тут можно поспорить), и с растяжкой у неё может быть проблемы, зато она скручивает четверной сальхов, катается на байке, миксует треки и каждый день шлёт Юле видео с котиками. И на русском, в отличии от некоторых, разговаривает. Назовите более идеального человека, и Юля лично воткнет ему конек в печень.

Когда Юля откатала треклятое агапе в третий раз и под одобрительный взгляд Янины жадно присосалась к бутылке, с середины катка донеслось жизнерадостное «Yuria-a-a-a!», и Юля в очередной раз горестно застонала. Исправлять Юри было бесполезно: она прекрасно знала, как правильно произносить Юлино имя, и делала это специально; ругаться и возмущаться — тоже, тогда в едином порыве выбесить Плисецкую весь Чемпион подключится, а Юле хватало и семейства Кацуки с примазавшейся к ним Викой. Её это уже даже не бесило. Иногда.

— Чё надо? — всем телом развернулась Юля к Юри, даже не пытаясь переходить на английский. Поймет, пора привыкать, не первый день в Питере.

— _Poshli domoy. S nami_ , — Юри махнула рукой в сторону медленно подъезжающей Вики, а Юля крепче сжала губы, чувствуя, как трещит от _умиления, ебаный в рот, из всех вещей_ , её лицо.

— Too early, no? — лучше пусть они на гадском английском говорят, чесслово.

Юри, услышав привычный язык, облегчённо выдохнула:

— Actually, I bought DMC5 yesterday, so if you’re interested, I thought… — в спину Юри с размаху вмазалась Вика, осьминогом обвиваясь вокруг неё, и Юри автоматически потёрлась щекой о Викину руку на своем плече, мигом отвлекаясь на обязательное соплепускание.

— Ок. Приняла. Пойду, э-э-э, за Михой, — Юля впилась взглядом в меланхолически пожёвывающую милипиздрические хвостики Юри Никифорову, убедилась, что её слова до адресата дошли, и быстренько ретировалась. Пусть пока поворкуют, голýбки. Чё ей, в самом деле.

На улице, вполне свойственно мартовскому Питеру, шёл дождь. У предусмотрительного Бабича оказался с собой зонт, и Юля на правах мелкой пиздюхи, которой перед миром болеть нельзя, к нему подмазалась. А эти две дуры великовозрастные начали под дождём носиться друг за другом. Ну идиотки же полнейшие, ну. Обе ведь заболеют и получат потом от Янины пизды. Заслуженно.

— Вот и скажи кому, что эти придурошные — две лучшие фигуристки современности, — прогундосила Юля в локоть Михе. — Нечего так пыриться, у меня глаза имеются и мозги тоже. И вообще, они может и лучшие, но я — лучшая из лучших. Мы втроём — Фельцмановский джекпот.

Гадский рыжий гад совершенно по-гадски улыбнулся, и Юля поспешила добавить:

— Только попробуй им про вот то, что сейчас было, сказать, получишь зубцом в яйца, не посмотрю, что мы с тобой боевые товарищи, сборами в Нижневартовске крещенные, — Миха только хихикнул.

Бегущая впереди Юри ойкнула и навернулась с высоты своего роста в глубокую лужищу. Подоспевшая Вика, ойкнув в знак солидарности, самоотверженно бросилась за ней.

— Пиздец, они ж не просто заболеют, они ж себе и травмируют что-нибудь. Ну дуры же тупые.

— Волнуешься? — Миха опять выпучил глаза в удивлении, вот упырь рыжий, а.

— А нельзя? С кем мне на мире соревноваться будет, если они сейчас слягут? С блядской канадской Жаклин? Или с этой извращенкой Кристиной?

— А Бека твоя?

— Во-первых, не моя, а своя собственная, а во-вторых, Бека ногу травмировала на ЧЧК, ей сейчас лучше бы вообще сняться, но она упрямая как ослица. В любом случае, никакого четверного, а без него её суки исушные как пить дать задвинут, казахская федра ж маленькая и не шибко влиятельная. Уроды.

— Пиздец, — вынес вердикт Миха, и Юля грустно кивнула в ответ. Правда пиздец. Могла бы — за Беку всем бы коньки в жопное отверстие позасовывала. <i>Вот бы набрать ей прямо сейчас и потребовать свою ежедневную дозу котиков и хорошей музыки</i>.

— Ладно, хуй с ней, с Бекой. Она сильная. Не в этом сезоне, так в следующем точно медаль возьмет. А вот эти двое…

Эти двое уже чуть ли не целовались посреди тротуара. Стоят, зарывшись друг другу руками в мокрые насквозь волосы и смотрят так влюблённо-влюблённо, будто пару лет друг друга не видели. Юле стало максимально неловко даже коситься в их сторону.

— Ай-й-й, и с ними тоже хуй, — и ботинком по луже, так ей, блядине. — И с тобой хуй, Бабич. И со мной тоже. Пусть живут. Лучше тупые, но счастливые, чем дохуя умные, но как на ФГП.

— Завидуешь? — легонько поддел Бабич.

— Да куда там. Радуюсь. Волнуюсь тоже, но радуюсь больше. Они друг другу подходят, — Юля глянула на Миху снизу вверх и потрясла сумкой с инвентарём: — Только заикнись, въебу, я ж сказала.

— Молчу-молчу. Так, всё, вот и мои панельки родные. Держи, — протянул Миха свой зонтик, ловко выскакивая из-под него прямо под козырек подъезда, — завтра вернёшь. А то тебе ещё минут пятнадцать с ними под ливнем пилить, — и, чуть громче, чтобы все услышали: — Всё, покеда.

Юри с Викой в лучших пингвиньих традициях заулыбались и замахали, по-глупому синхронно. Миха махнул им в ответ и скрылся за изрисованной подъездной дверью, оставляя Юлю с двумя мокрыми насквозь легендами женской фигурки и дурацким красным зонтиком со свинкой Пеппой.

— _Oi, Yuria!_ — позвали сбоку, и Юля резко развернулась на пятках и попёрла в их сторону, ожидаемо косясь на Юри. Мокрую, растрёпанную и до ужаса счастливую. Вот и как тут не залипнуть, скажите пожалуйста? Вот на эти ноги длиннющие, на куртку, где надо и где не надо прилипшую, на все эти капли, по щекам ползущие. На глаза, вот эти вот самые. Карие. Искристые. _Счастливые_.

Никак тут не залипнуть. И кто ж ей предъявит. Точно не Бека, которая одна всё знает. Бексулу Алтын — лучшая женщина. Точка. Героиня Казахстана и персонально Юли.

А Юри все-таки до ужаса красивая.

**Author's Note:**

> «You're good?» — «Ты как?»  
> «All thanks to you, my knight in shining armour» — «Всё благодаря тебе, мой рыцарь в сияющих доспехах»  
> «This is too cheap, katsudon, I’m not your balding girlfriend, your nervous tick won't work. Just skate your fucking self-centred program and let me finally do mine» — «Не стараешься, кацудон, я не твоя лысеющая подружка, твой нервный тик не сработает. Просто откатай свою блядскую эгоцентричную программу и дай мне наконец прокатать мою»  
> «Wakarimasu» — «Понятно»  
> «Too early, no?» — «Не слишком ли рано?»  
> «Actually, I bought DMC5 yesterday, so if you’re interested, I thought…» — «Вообще, я вчера купила DMC5, так что, если интересно, я думала...»
> 
> проецировать свой блядский краш в нарисованного пидора на другого нарисованного пидора? могу, умею, практикую


End file.
